


Let's Get It On

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kinda but not really, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top!Luke, ashton is lukes princess, ashton wears panties so, bottom!Ashton, daddy!Luke, fem!ashton, i think thats it??, its mostly part of the teasing, like a little at the end, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thought that his parents would only be staying a few days when his mom called, saying that their house was getting some work done and asking if they could stay over until the project is done. What nobody expected was for the contractor to call and say they found some problems with the house, needing an extra 3 weeks to fix them.</p><p>Oh god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've kinda tried on so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> You may repost with credit :)

Luke thought that his parents would only be staying a few days when his mom called, saying that their house was getting some work done and asking if they could stay over until the project is done. What nobody expected was for the contractor to call and say they found some problems with the house, needing an extra 3 weeks to fix them.  
  
Oh god.  
  
-  
  
It’s only been 2 weeks since the contractor called and Luke is going slightly insane. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his parents. Hell, he hasn’t done any cleaning since they’ve visited. He also hasn’t laid a hand on his boyfriend since that day. Anytime they get remotely close to getting lucky, they somehow get interrupted.  
  
Like that one time Luke and Ashton were getting quite heated on their bed late one night when they thought everyone was asleep, only to be interrupted by Liz barging in with a basket of clean laundry.  
  
Or that time where both Liz and Andy went out for lunch and the pair of boys decided to have a quickie on the couch. Luke only made it as far as getting a hand down Ashtons pants before his parents pulled into the driveway.   
  
Luke was getting quite frustrated, Ashton however, decided to use this to his advantage.   
  
-  
  
During the last week, Ashton decided it would be a great idea to tease his frustrated boyfriend, hopefully to the point of some mind-blowing sex. Yes, that would be nice.   
  
He starts off subtle, lingering touches and longing glances. At the dinner table, he’ll rest his hand on Luke’s thigh, slowly trailing his hand upwards as he’s maintaining a conversation with his parents. He doesn’t miss the whimper Luke let’s out, trying to cover it up with a cough, as Ashton places his hand over his crotch, applying a bit of pressure. (He also doesn’t miss the glare Luke sends him, letting him know he’s in so much trouble once his parents are gone.)  
  
It only escalates from there. Longing glances turn to lustful stares, teasing touches turn into foreplay. On the last day, Ashton decides to up his game.   
  
In the morning, he picks out his favourite pair of red panties. He slips them on and stares at himself in the mirror. The deep red contrasts perfectly against his sun kissed skin, the lace adding to the effect. He grabs the black jeans that define his ass and thighs just right, searching the for his (Lukes) giant hoodie, pulling it over his head. Ashton looks in the mirror again, seeing his hair all fluffy and a hint of red lace when he lifts his arms.  
  
Perfect.  
  
-  
  
Luke was sitting at the dining room table, working on some papers for work. Ashton won’t lie, he looked insanely cute with his glasses on, his nose scrunching up whenever he highlights important matters. Ashton smirks, remembering the popsicles Liz bought while she was grocery shopping. He reached in the freezer and grabbed a cherry popsicle before walking over to Luke.   
  
Ashton walked up behind his focused boyfriend, messaging his shoulders. He grinned when Luke melted into his touch. He continued his message for a few seconds before sitting in the empty chair next to him, unwrapping his popsicle.  
  
“Whatcha working on Lukey?” Ashton asks, wrapping his lips around the red ice pop. Luke looks up, his eyes widening slightly as he sees his boys sinful lips so casually wrapped around the popsicle. Ashton maintains eye contact, clearly expecting an answer.   
  
“I’m just- um, you see here are some. Fuck Ash really? My parents are just in the other room packing.” Luke says as Ashton starts to lick around the ice pop, clearly treating it like a dick, never breaking eye contact.   
  
“What?” Ashton asks, putting on his best act of innocence. “M just kinda hot in this sweater.” Fuck. Luke had only now noticed that Ashton was wearing his hoodie, making him look adorable and downright fuckable.   
  
“Ashton stop it” Luke says as his dad walks into the room. “Hey boys” Andy says, making himself a cup of coffee, sitting down beside his very tense son. Ashton just sits there, quietly eating his popsicle as Luke sends him threatening glares.  
  
“Hey Luke, are you okay?” Andy asks, noticing Luke’s rigid posture. “S’nothing dad, just a lot of work s all.” Luke says as his boyfriend nonchalantly stands up, throwing the rest of his popsicle out as he sways his hips, walking to the other room.   
-  
  
It was now the end of a very long day and Luke and Ashton were just lounging on the couch as Luke’s parents did some last minute packing. Ashton was sitting on top of Luke as they watched some random show on Netflix. Liz and Andy brought their last bags into the living room. Ashton sat up slightly as they started speaking to him and Luke, putting some unwanted pressure on the latter's cock. Ashton noticed.  
  
“Alright boys, I think this is everything, Liz and I are just gonna do one final look around before we hit the road.” Andy said as him and his wife made it out of the room.   
  
Ashton smirked, subtly grinding his hips down against his boyfriend’s crotch, making him curse silently. The curly haired boy bit his lip, arching his back so his head was resting against the blondes shoulder, turning his head slightly.   
  
“Mmm daddy, I’ve missed your cock so much, need you to fuck me so bad.” Ashton barely whispered into Luke’s ear. He felt Luke tense and grip his hips. Luke had no time to react any further as his parents walked back in.   
  
Ashton got up off of Luke’s lap, faking a yawn and stretching his arms over his head, revealing the sliver of red lace just above his waistband. Luke’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he was now visibly panting.  
  
“Son, are you alright? Do you need me to stay a few extra days? You look ill.” Liz says, concern washing over her features. Luke’s eyes widen even more, shaking his head rapidly.   
  
Ashton decides to have some pity on Luke, mostly because he wants to get fucked really hard tonight. “He’s alright Liz, just a long day. I’ll make sure to take care of him.” Ashton says, walking over to his overwhelmed boyfriend, leaning down to kiss behind his ear. “I’ll be waiting daddy” He whispers before pulling back and hugging his soon-to-be in laws. “I’m gonna hit the hay. Drive safe.” He says walking out of the room after sending Luke a quick wink.  
  
Ashton walked up the stairs to his and Luke's shared bedroom. He was actually quite excited, his planned worked a lot better than he originally thought it would. All he had to do was wait, so he went and laid on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through his phone.   
  
About 5 minutes later, Ashton heard the front door shut, followed by footsteps stomping up the stairs. Ashton couldn't help but grow semi-hard at the thought of what was about to happen. Suddenly the door to the bedroom swings open, revealing a very disheveled looking Luke Hemmings.   
  
“You thought that was fucking funny, didn't you?” Luke asks in a dark tone, shutting the door behind him, slowly walking towards the shorter boy. Ashton bit his lip, looking up at his boyfriend. “Huh? Making me hard in front of my parents, teasing me for over a week, it wasn't by accident was it princess?”   
  
Ashton shakes his head, biting his lip as he looks into his boyfriend's blown eyes, barely any blue visible. “Use your words princess.” Luke says in a stern tone.   
  
“No daddy.” Ashton admits. Luke's gaze darkens, standing up straighter as he lifts his shirt off. “On your knees, in front of me, now.” Luke orders, unbuckling his jeans as Ashton mumbles out a ‘yes daddy’ before stumbling to his knees in front of his waiting boyfriend.   
  
“I'm gonna fuck your mouth princess, bad boys don't deserve to be in control.” Luke says as he starts slowly stroking his cock, drops of precome slipping out. “Open up baby.”   
  
Ashton's mouth waters at the sight, his breathing picking up as he opens his mouth as wide as he can, holding his hands behind his back obediently, looking up at the blonde boy.  
  
Luke groaned at the sight, slowly pushing himself inside his boyfriend's mouth, biting his lip at the heat surrounding his cock. He rests his hands on the back of Ashton's head, gripping his hair. Ashton looks up at Luke as the latter starts fucking his hips forward.   
  
Ashton never breaks eye contact, kneeling there looking up as his boyfriend uses him for his own pleasure, he can't help but moan around his cock, the thought pleasing. Luke moans lightly at the feeling, fucking his hips slightly faster.  
  
“You like this princess don't you? Love it when daddy fucks your face and _uses_ you, hm?” Ashton moans again at his words, his eyes starting to water as he feels Luke hit the back of his throat, gagging slightly around him. Luke moans out at the feeling, forcing Ashton's head further down his cock.  
  
Luke just about loses it when a tear trails down Ashton's cheek and pulls out of his mouth, leaving him coughing. Luke pulls his boyfriend up off the ground, standing him up in front of him, wiping the stray tear away.   
  
“Are you okay princess?” Luke asks, checking up on his baby. No matter how desperate and frustrated they may be, they _always_ check up on each other.   
  
“Better than okay daddy.” Ashton whimpers, his voice raw. “I need you so bad daddy, it's been so long, give it to me please.” He whines looking deep into Luke's eyes.   
  
Something in Luke snaps at that moment and the next thing they know, Luke is hovering over Ashton on the bed, kissing him roughly, tugging the hoodie off of Ashton's body. Ashton whimpers at the rough contact, arching back up into Luke to bring him into a heated kiss.   
  
Luke's hands are travelling all over Ashton's body as he licks into his older boyfriends mouth. Ashton gasps as Luke trails his thumbs around his nipples, arching his back up against his touch.   
  
“Da-daddy please, I need you” Ashton moans brokenly as Luke nips and sucks at his jaw and neck, sucking harshly on Ashton's sweet spot.   
  
The curly headed boy bucks his hips up, trying to find some desperately craved friction. Luke tuts, pinning his hips down. “Now princess, who's in charge?”  
  
“You daddy, I was a bad boy.” Ashton whimpers, looking up at Luke with tears in his eyes. “Please daddy please. I won't be able to- I need to-.” Ashton begs, squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
“Shhh princess, I've got you. You've been such a good boy so far yeah? Let's get you fully undressed.” Ashton cracks a smile at Luke words, wiping the tears that were falling from his cheeks. Sometimes Ashton just gets really overwhelmed, especially since it's been over 3 weeks since this has last happened.   
  
Luke tugs Ashton's jeans off, leaving him in just his panties. “I really like these on you princess, I think I'll leave them on.” Ashton whimpers at the thought of getting fucked in his panties, involuntarily rutting down towards Luke. “Please.”  
  
Luke's scrambled to the bedside table, pulling out a well used bottle of lube. Luke thinks for a bit, before deciding he wants Ashton to open himself up. He was quite naughty this week, and didn't deserve being opened up by Luke.   
  
“Hey princess.” Luke starts, holding out the bottle of lube. “Can you open yourself up for me? Daddy loves watching you.” Ashton whimpers at that, knowing I won't be as pleasurable as when Luke does it, however he is so desperate for any form of contact, and takes the lube.   
  
Ashton lubes up three of his fingers before settings he lube to the side. He circles his fingers around his rim, spreading the substance around his entrance before pushing his middle finger in to the knuckle, moaning out in relief.   
  
He starts pumping his finger, fucking his hips down for greater contact. Ashton throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he forces two more fingers in, now pumping three of his fingers.   
  
Luke groans softly, watching Ashton's fingers disappear inside of him at a rapid pace. Luke trails his hands all over Ashton's thighs, kissing along his collarbone, down his chest.   
  
Ashton moans out loudly as his hips jerk up, his breathing picking up its pace. Luke can't have his princess come before he fucks him, so he stops him.   
  
“Shh hey princess, do you think you're opened up enough? Think you can take my cock now?” Luke asks, resting his hand on Ashton's hip. The latter whines as he pulls his fingers out, clenching around nothing as Luke leans down to give him a soft kiss before flipping him over on his stomach.   
  
“Ass up princess, let me see how well you opened yourself for me.” Luke says, slowly stroking himself as Ashton does what he's told, lifting his ass in the air as Luke moves his panties to the side, running his thumb over his entrance.   
  
Ashton whimpers, pushing his hips back against Luke's touch. “Mm princess you opened yourself so well for me. Want me to fuck you now?” Luke asks, kneeling up behind the whimpering boy, pressing his lubed up cock against his entrance, not pushing in.  
  
The curly haired boy whines, pushing back against him, moaning. “Yes, please fuck me, I've been waiting so long I need you so bad. Fuck me daddy.” Ashton begs.   
  
Luke groans at Ashton's plea, gripping his hips with both hands before fully thrusting into the small boy. Ashton cries out at the feeling of finally being full again.   
  
Ashton clenches around Luke, knowing he loves the feeling. “Mm fuck, I'm so full, feels so good.” He whines, pushing himself back against his younger boyfriend.   
  
Luke takes this as a sign to start moving, slowly retreating his hips before pushing them back in, moaning at the sign of his cock disappearing inside his boyfriend.   
  
Luke picks up his speed, moving inside Ashton at a fast pace. The smaller boy cries out, the pleasure being too much but not enough. “H-harder please!” Ashton cries out, voice cracking in the middle. “Oh fuck.”  
  
Luke decides to give Ashton what he wants and hovers over the curly haired boy, gripping his hair with one hand before pounding into the boy.   
  
Ashton is a mess, borderline sobbing as Luke gives him immense pleasure. “Lukey, daddy, fuck ah.”  
  
Luke senses the other boy is close, if his constant clenching and high pitched whimpering is anything to go by. Luke is quite close himself, his hand comparing nothing to the feeling of fucking his boyfriend. So, he tightens his grip on Ashton's hair, pulling him flush against his body, both of them now kneeling up straight as Luke still mercilessly pounds inside his boyfriend.   
  
The new position provides a new angle, allowing Luke direct access to Ashton's prostate. Ashton cries out, arching his back away from the blonde boy, resting his head back against his shoulder, panting heavily.   
  
“I'm so close, I'm gonna come, oh god please.” Ashton moans into Luke's ear. Luke's grip on Ashton's hips tighten, by now for sure leaving a mark.   
  
“You're gonna come princess? Ruin those pretty panties?” Luke groans out, holding onto every last bit of self control left. Ashton nods wordlessly, being the quiet type when he's on the brink of orgasm.   
  
Ashton gasps, his mouth dropping open and grip tightening on Luke's arms. He has no time to spit out a warning as he feels the ball in his stomach explode. His nose scrunches up, letting out a loud moan as his orgasm rips through him.   
  
“So gorgeous princess.” Luke groans out, the constant tightening around his cock too much. Luke reaches his high as well, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder as they ride out the pleasure together.   
  
When they finally come down from their highs, Luke makes sure to slowly pull out, knowing his boyfriend will be over sensitive.   
  
Ashton flops back down on the bed as Luke kisses his shoulder. “Don't move.” Luke says as he stands up, making his way to the bathroom. Luke just receives a half assed times up and a grunt in return.   
  
He decides to fill the tub up with warm water, lighting a few candles before walking back into his and Ashton's shared bedroom to find the curly haired boy snoring lightly. He smiles, walking over and scooping the small boy up in his arms.  
  
Ashton's hands wrap around Luke's neck like it's second nature, nuzzling his nose against his skin. Luke carefully puts Ashton down in front of the tub, pulling his soiled panties down and throwing them in the trash. “I'll buy you a new pair, I know those were your favourite.” He says as he sits down in the tub, holding his arms out for his boyfriend.   
  
Ashton smiles tiredly, climbing into the hot water, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that terrible. I mostly write lashton ships so send me any Ideas you want :)
> 
> Come find me;  
> Insta; lashtonscocoa  
> Tumblr; lashtonscocoa  
> Wattpad; lashtonscocoa


End file.
